


Pon tus manos en mí

by Abriluno



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Lima, M/M, Soldados, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abriluno/pseuds/Abriluno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes de salir a una nueva misión es bueno relajarse un poco y buscar pasión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pon tus manos en mí

**Author's Note:**

> Heilige (c) Abriluno  
> Kyul (c) Cat

No podía creer que se saltara una de los instructivos principales sólo por estar en ese rincón escondido, nervioso… sus manos temblaban sosteniendo un cigarrillo torcido que aspiraba como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Escuchó pisadas rápidas y firmes. Mierda, de seguro era el sargento instructor. El pucho masticó rápido y se lo tragó para pronto girar y a la rápida cuadrarse debidamente y así terminar en un fuerte y claro: “Buenos días señor”.

La sonrisa contraria lo hizo torcer el gesto en rictus de molestia, a la vez trayendo de regreso esa mezcla de calma y nerviosismo que tanto le ponían ansioso. La cabellera corta se peinó con los dedos que resbalaron por su nuca.

— ¿Qué hacías?  
— Fumar…

Inclinó la mirada y el otro buscó el cigarrillo. Por supuesto que su compañero no le dijo que lo llevaba en las tripas… ahora. Soltó una risa nerviosa y agarró a Kyul de su uniforme para atraerlo impetuosamente y sí asaltarlo con un beso frío como torpe. Simplemente, se le hacía ridícula la imagen de él besando a otro tipo. Pero su compañero parecía bastante acostumbrado a esas estupideces, ya que no perdió tiempo en agarrarle las nalgas para afianzar la comunicación que se daba entre ambos.

— Heil  
— Shhh…

El peliverde se encargó de silenciarlo a punta de mordisquitos por el labio inferior, hasta que llegó a la mejilla que lamió con cuidado hasta llegar a la oreja de su compañero y así le susurró cosas sucias que nunca hubiese pensado decir, pero qué diablos, tenían poco tiempo y en serio quería coger.

Pero aún tenían que hallar un lugar discreto, lejos de las cámaras y de los demás cadetes. Por lo que le indicó el trayecto a seguir, que sería diferente del suyo, así se encontrarían en unos cuantos minutos en un armario abandonado donde podrían entenderse mejor, hacer un poco de escándalo sin que nadie se enterase y quién sabe, tal vez repetirlo una vez más antes de que los encontraran y mandaran a celda de aislamiento por tamaño relajo.

A Kyul le gustaba hace tiempo el frío y cortante compañero, ese mismo que su compañero de cuarto deseaba coger tanto. Tanto le repitió las características buenas del peliverde que terminó por interesarse. A pesar de que Heilige se mostrara tan distante, terminó por ceder, claro, con un espécimen tan bueno cómo podía alguien negarse, nadie… él era un campeón y por eso lo enviarían al área de estrategas.

Heilige se quitó parte del uniforme, no hubo necesidad de que lo invitara para que terminaran pegados tras recorrerse mutuamente. Lo mejor de coger con él era eso, que tenía energía de sobra y la derrochaba en cada movimiento. Era un animal lascivo que se doblegaba, uno que quería parecer inflexible y que con él se derretía.

Cada vez que Kyul recordaba el sabor de esas nalgas sonreía para sus adentros y acariciaba el mentón de otro chico con el fin de disimular cuánto le gustaba el infeliz que se mordía los labios cada vez que cogían. Maldito Heilige, hacía que se le arrugara el cuero del pene de sólo pensar en sus gemidos.


End file.
